One feature of conventional digital cameras is their ability to manage image related events, such as storing and accessing images on removable media. For example, conventional digital cameras often include a flash disk or other removable memory. Once processing of an image is complete, the conventional digital camera stores a file including the image on the removable memory.
In order to access the removable memory, a conventional digital camera mounts a volume such as the removable memory. What is meant by a volume in the context of the present application is a storage device which the operating software of the digital camera utilizes to store images. For example, a volume can be as above-described, a removable memory or a disk. Mounting of a volume, such as a removable memory or a disk, allows the operating software of the conventional digital camera to know that the removable memory exists and to provide access to the removable memory. Once the removable memory is mounted, the digital camera can store images to the removable memory. Unmounting of the volume allows the operating software of the conventional digital camera to know that the removable memory does not exists and to preclude access to the removable memory.
Although conventional digital cameras can store images on a removable memory, the removable memory is accessed after processing of an image is complete. Consequently, the storage device is not mounted or unmounted during processing without affecting image storage. If a user ejects a storage device during processing of an image, the image will not be stored.
In addition, a user may wish to delete an image shortly after the image has been captured. In a conventional camera, however, images are inaccessible until after image processing is completed. Thus, a user is also prevented from aborting processing of an image that is no longer desired.
Accordingly, what is needed is a system and method for managing image related events such as the mounting of a volume, the unmounting of a volume, or the deletion of an image when the image may be undergoing processing. The present invention addresses such a need.